


Grouchy Sasha and the Nest

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [30]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Nests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Sasha.
Series: Given Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599073
Kudos: 1





	Grouchy Sasha and the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

"Wanna help me look after Judith?" Tyreese asked, walking past Sasha.

"Not now. Go away," she grumbled, her arms crossed.

She went up to the guard tower, climbed over it and sat onto the nest she built for herself. "Everyone's always interrupting my nest time."


End file.
